clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Marvel Superhero Takeover: The Game
Marvel Superhero Takeover: The Game, or just Marvel Takeover for short, is a game for the Snowtendo 3DS which is similar to the PSA missions in layout. Plot When Loki finds the X-Antibody formula, the heroes must defeat their copies and stop Loki, Toxins, Lizzard and Telepeng from finishing the Doom Mech and taking over Antarctica! Join Iron Man, Hulk, Hawkeye, A-Bomb, and everyone else for the most epic clash of super penguins yet! Missions Mission 1: Crime Scene Level 1 Characters you play as: '''Police Officer You enter Stark Labs, and using a ketchup gun, take out the robbers inside trying to steal a secret formula Tony has. At the end you face the robber chief, Big D ,who when close to being defeated escapes with the mysterious formula. After you tell the police chief, he wonders what it was. Level 2 '''Characters you play as: '''Spider-Man You are on top of a building when clones of Spider-Man in his black suit appear. You fight your way through them to fight Lizzard, the boss, when he is close to being beaten he escapes using a teleporter. Level 3 '''Characters you play as: Iron Man You fight the Protobot's first form, but he then teleports somewhere else. Mission 2: Fantastic SuperVoyage Level 1 Characters you play as: Mr Cow2, Mr. Blue, and Supered. Mr Cow2, Supered, and Mr. Blue, are playing soccer and Mr Cow2 is winning when Mr CowX, Mr Xlue, and Xupered knock the stadiu door down and you have to fight them. Once their defeated, Protobot will come and eat Mr. Blue. At this Supered will cheer only to also get eaten. He then flies away leaving Mr Cow2 to rescue them. Level 2 Characters you play as: Mr Cow2 The Protobot Chase begins! Jump to avoid obsticles while running. Be fast! If the protobot leaves the screen, it's game over! Level 3 Characters you play as: Mr Cow2(First Half)Sthomas, Mr. Blue and Supered penguin(second half) Face protobot again! This time be can call out robots #1 and #2. After you defeat him he sends a rescuer signal and flies away. Then robot #3 comes and tries to choke Mr Cow2. Moments before death Mr Cow2 dons his blue cape which frees him and allows him to defeat the robot in one blow. Then robot #4 drops from the sky you then have to fight him. After you defeat robot 4 then he self destructs the impact sends them flying. Not only does Sthomas go soaring faster then Mr. Blue and Supered penguin, his cape flies off too reverting him back to Mr Cow2! Mission 3:attack of the antibodies! Level 1 Characters you play as: Iron spider you see Iron Spider X ontop of a building and you have to fight him,use the iron webs and repulsar blasts to defeat him! Level 2. Character you play as: A-Bomb(first half)A-Bomb, Mr Cow2, Supered penguin, Mr. Blue(second half) You play as A-Bomb for a bit and then he discovers Mr Cow2, Mr. Blue, and Supered penguin knocked out and lying on the floor unconscious. A-Bomb picks them up but an alarm goes off aand a bunch of X-Antibodies of A-Bomb (X-Bombs) attack. A-Bomb must then protect the three that are out cold before the X-Bombs get to them!Later the three wake up only to see a giant swarm of X-Antibodies! You then must defeat a certain number of antibodies. Mission 4:snow shovel vs telekinises Characters you play as: DeDeDe,Mabel X(assist) DDD must fight telepeng,throw Mabel X when she drops down for moar damage!After the battle, DDD sends a rescue signal to somebody. Pandre's adventure begins Level 1 Characters you play as: Pandre Pandre is playing a computer game when the game is interrupted by DDD's help signal.He then picks up his water hammer, and busts down the door. He then says "It's Pandre time!". You must then help Pandre follow the signal and find DEDEDE and Mabel X. Level 2 Characters you play as: Pandre, DeDeDe, Mabel X (assist). Pandre's found Mabel X and DeDeDe but an alarm goes off and the real Mabel pops out and commands XeXeXe and Xandre to attack. You must then defeat the antibodies and then Mabel herself. After you defeat the antibodies and Mabel, Mabel uses a grappling device to hitch a ride on a nearby plane. Polterheist Level 1 Characters you play as: Peng Waqas, Iron Walrus Peng Waqas calls Iron Walrus to meet him in Fred's Chateau to pick up a new invention. The ghostmatron. Right as Iron Walrus is about to claim it, Mabel crashes through the roof and purposely turns the lights off revealing a Bunch of penguin ghosts! Mabel then runs into deeper parts on the chateau leaving Peng Waqas and iron walrus to face them alone. Level 2 You have cornered Mabel at the end of the room but she presses a button on the wall and some false bricks crumble revealing five polterpuffles! Four of them teleport to a different room but the last one teleports Mabel and will stay to fight you. Boss: Grouchy Polterpuffle During the boss battle, the grouchy polterpuffle take control of the giant spider on the ceiling. Luckily, where there's a spider, there's a web! And even more fortanute for you, there is a fire source nearby! Use Iron Walrus's ghostmatron to take balls for the webs nearby and light them on fire to hurl them back at the eight-legged threat. Before the grouchy polterpuffle comes out of the spider for the first time, you must hit him with three flaming webballs. Extras *character skins:unlock skins for the heroes and villains for new gameplay mechanics! *Arena:fight using you fave superheroes and villains online,locally or against the computer! *Codes:Purchase the game to get one out of these codes! #UG6YTYHGR6FV= Extra Levels! #IR34LLYR34LLYR34ALLYWANTMORE$ = Extra Coins! #M3T4L3XPL0R3R1SAW3S0M3 = play as metal explorer! #S0ngl4zzp3ngw4ntb4c0n = Get a hint of where the secret bacon is. #J0Hnn7R0ck3tw4ntb33rb0ttl3 = Get a hint of where the secret Brewski bottle is. #P1cw1z4rd159 = Unlock Picwizard. characters you can play as: Regular characters Unlockable/bonus characters these characters can be played as instead of normal characters once unlocked!(by code or by other means) Category:Video Games